1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control which is adapted to control an electronic device with a display, and more particularly but not by any way of limitation, to a mobile remote control with a touch surface and without a display to reflect each touch event on the display of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Hand-held remote control devices have long been used to conveniently control television sets without abandoning the comfort of the couch or chair from which the television is being viewed. Early remote devices were small rectangular units controlling an on-off function, the volume, and a TV channel up or down selection. With the growth in the home audio-visual market, the hand-held remote devices have evolved by adding keypads, triggers, and track balls. Multifunction and universal remote units, controlling several electronic devices, are in use. The physical size of the remote has increased, becoming more elongated to include the greater number of control functions.
The increased size has resulted in the television remote control becoming unwieldy for single-handed use. Typically, an operator has pointed the remote at the desired electronic appliance, awkwardly tipping the operator's wrist forward in an uncomfortable position. The operator further was required to balance the remote in his fingers, while manipulating the remote's controls with his thumb. If the operator momentarily relaxed his grip while holding the remote near its ends, the remote would tip forward or rearward, often falling on the floor. Not only does television remote control operation tire the hand and wrist of a user, repetitive operation may subject a user to injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Moreover, new TV sets still offer traditional remote controls with an increasingly complex jungle of buttons. Using them to control the content is clunky, old-fashioned and mostly unsuitable when compared with alternative devices. Also, it is lack of good way to control the content of the new TV. When the way to control the content is poor, also the content itself is affected negatively.
Recently, some new ways to control the new TV, especially to the smart TV, have emerged, such as hand gesture control, voice control, or control by smart phone application. However, using hand gestures or voice controls to manage the content has the downside in the high amount of energy they require when compared to a conventional remote control. Using a smart phone to control the television has a primary problem. The smart phone is a private device and the television is a public one. The owner of the smart phone would not give his smart phone to other people. Furthermore, a smart phone application would require the user to frequently move his gaze from the television screen to the smart phone screen, requiring constant focusing and making the experience uncomfortable and tiring in the long run.